


Ripples in the Water

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: Based on the She-ra month. The water prompt, just a fun one shot with the trio.





	Ripples in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Adora is lonely sometimes too...

Adora pulls her knees to her chest with her toes flexing on the edge of the soft grass. Her eyes looking over cautiously at the reflection in the river.   
"Is it cold?"  
Adora's voice is muffled and Bow swings his legs back and forth creating small waves as her chuckles softly. Adora turns her head to the side and watches him briefly, his smile contagious.  
"No, it's the perfect temperature."  
He responds and Glimmer dips her feet in on the other side of Adora.  
"Try it, Adora."  
Glimmer giggles as she nudges Adora's arm.   
"Ok..."  
Adora drawls out as she sticks one leg out her toe breaking the surface before completely submerging her leg. She smiles at the tranquil sensation and unfolds her other leg into the lake. The water is calm for a moment before the ripples flow from the side followed by bubbling laughter.  
"Hahaha that tickles."  
Bow covers his mouth as his eyes shimmer down at his feet as he lifts one from the water to present a small orange fish latched onto his toe. Adora backs out and pints at the image with a loud gasp.   
"Ahhh, it's eating you!"  
Adora exclaims as she reaches for Glimmers arm who looks at her with wide, amused eyes.   
"No, it's ok...they don't have teeth..."  
Bow reassures as he gently pulls the small creature off his foot.   
"See?"  
He adds with a wide smile and presents the animal before lightly tossing back into its natural habitat.   
"Oh thank God..."  
Adora sighs, replacing as she looks back down at the dimly lit water. Glimmer's fingers come into frame and Adora looks at her joyful expression.   
"Look, one is coming to greet you."  
Glimmer whispers happily and Adora's ocean eyes follow the line of her figure to see a bike fish heading towards her.   
"Stay still."  
Glimmer's voice drops as she puts her hand on her shoulder and bow leans over to watch. The slimy scales bump against Adora's feet as if testing it's new surroundings and it pauses for a moment before swimming off.   
"It was pretty...that little blue creature thing."   
Adora comments.  
"The fish?"  
Bow ask more rhetorically than anything.  
"Yeah, the...fish."  
Adora gives him a park of fingers guns with a sideways smile.   
"He was pretty."  
Glimmer agrees and Bow reaches to sling his arm around Adora's shoulder.  
"Thanks for coming with us, this was a lot of fun."  
How's eyes shine like the stars as he smiles softly and then Glimmers arms are added to her other shoulder.  
"Yeah, this is the most fun I've had in a long time."  
Glimmer sighed in contentment, her head falling onto Adora's shoulder.   
"Yeah..."  
Adora looks between the two of her friends feels the water prick at her eyes.  
"Yeah, me too."  
Adora feels something pull deep in her chest and she never wants to let it go.


End file.
